


Here We Go Motherfuckers I'm Writing Porn Now

by GlimmerGuts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Breeding, Egg Host, Egg Laying, Knotting, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Oviposition, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmerGuts/pseuds/GlimmerGuts
Summary: Troist, a male human in his early 20s, gets an otherworldly visitor in the middle of the night. Both are horny bastards and they bang.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 211





	1. First Encounters

Troist stirs from where he'd been laying in bed trying to sleep, a noise from outside catching his attention. The footsteps of something large, accompanied by rumbling and clicks. It doesn't sound like anything that normally passed through here. The tall redhead pulls his naked body from under the sheets, stumbling through the dark hallways of his home to grab a flashlight before heading out to take a look. 

"Nothin that big lives around here," he mutters to himself, flicking the light to the lowest setting and grabbing the doorknob. The air outside is musky, heavy with moisture after the rain from earlier that day. He keeps his steps quiet, not wanting to set this thing off should it be a wild animal. He stops about twenty feet out, catching a glimpse of a soft orange glow in the corner of his eye. Squinting, he turns to try to get as better a look as he can, bringing the beam of his light closer to this glow. About ten yards away he can make out specks leading up to a triangular crescent and, near where the light is shining, two large paw-like feet. Troist stands his ground, slowly pulling the beam up the form before him. 

Thick digitigrade legs lead up to sturdy hips, hips that hold up a toned body topped with wide shoulders coming down into a pair of big paw-like hands. The creature is dark brown with red and orange markings, sets of three blue ridges jutting out from the shoulders and hips. Down between those legs is what looks to be a set of huge balls with the light blue tip of a cock peering out from within its sheath. Atop this towering form is a humanoid face half obscured by what appears to be a crest that is giving off that shape of light. "It's looking right at me," is the first thought to come to his mind, followed by "it isn't running or charging, maybe it's intelligent." 

After a moment of sizing each other up Troist speaks, asking the creature "Whit are ye?" There's a response, soft and in a language he doesn't recognize with the same clicking and rumbling he'd just heard. It doesn't answer his question, but it does indicate a level of sentience. Before he can ask another question it- he? starts to walk towards him, still speaking in that alien tongue. "Is he alien? He doesn't look like anything known on Earth," Troist thinks, each stride of the creature bringing it much closer. A word stands out to him among the noises of this man's speech. Cael. 

"Cael? Is that, yer name?" A nod. Okay, that's progress. Troist notices that as Cael is approaching his translucent dick has been rising out of its sheath. "God damn that thing's huge," is the last thought he has before he realizes Cael here is within touching distance. Particularly brushing a soft, clawed finger under his unshaven chin to tip his face up. The alien towers several feet over him, deep blue eyes looking directly into his own visible from this angle. This isn't what he thought he'd be doing tonight, but he won't deny he's intrigued and a little turned on. No. Very turned on. Cael bends down, brushing a thumb over Troist's lip. He's looking for something and it's obvious what it is. Troist gives a nod, still unsure of what his role in this is but feeling a familiar horniness in his groin. 

Cael presses his lips to those of the shorter human, brushing a hand down his arm to flick off the flashlight and nudge it out of his hand. It falls with a soft thud, Troist reaching one hand up to run through the cascading red locks on the alien's head, the other pressing against his chest. He notes that the texture of his skin is soft and velvety. Cael is gentle, almost excessively so, running his hands down Troist's back and over his ass, coming to rest on the backs of his thighs. He lifts, hoisting the twunk up with ease, and carries the smaller man back inside. Troist finds himself being set on the table, letting his mouth fall open as a forked tongue runs over his lips. He doesn't fail to notice the alien's cock wedged between their bodies, the head coming up to his chest. He grinds against it, enthralled by the idea of what the larger man may use this thing for, while sucking on the tongue darting in and out of his mouth. Cael catches on to this human's enthusiasm, flashing a smile as he pulls back from the tonguing to lick and kiss along his neck instead. A large hand is brought down between them, palming against the smaller man's half-hard dick. Troist lets out a soft groan, pressing his hips forward to rub a little harder. Opening his eyes now he can only just make out what's going on by the light being given off by this surprise partner. He feels fingers cupping around his balls, feeling him up and massaging him. From his new partner a pleased rumble begins to rise, a noise akin to a purr, soft and calming. The alien finds a tender spot to suck on, gently but still enough to leave a light bruise, before letting go to find another spot. 

Cael can feel the man's hard on growing, encouraged by the moans he's eliciting. He uses his thumb to play with the head, dipping the point of his claw into the tip. This pulls a louder moan from the human, so he does it again, careful not to push it too far in. Troist has stopped rocking his hips, knowing the sounding could easily turn south. He allows himself to be fondled and kissed by the surprise visitor, tilting his head back to allow full access to his neck. The alien is definitely leaving his marks, pulling soft noises from him as he moves down, focusing now on his chest. Cael flicks his tongue lightly over the man's skin, paying special attention to his nipples. He brings his other hand up and begins toying with the piercing in the left one, lightly tugging on it and flicking it. The other hand is stroking the human's manhood, paying attention to the three piercings there. He's done this with enough people to know this man is on the larger side for a human, the end sticking out of his hand when held near the base. Troist puffs his chest out, leaning in to the attention, and brings his hand from the alien's chest to his erection. Visibly it looks to be hard, but he notices that to the touch it has a notable amount of give to it, as though it were hollow. Some curious exploration up to the head finds that it is, and that a fluid is dripping from the tip. He gathers some on his fingers before raising his hand to his mouth and licking them clean. "Doesn't taste of pre; perhaps a lubricant of sorts?" he wonders as he returns to stroking it, taking his time to feel the soft spines along the top and double knot at the base. This seems to bring out some moaning from the large man, the sound vibrating through his skin. Cael moves to suck on the human's nipple, wrapping his tongue around the gold bar and sliding it from side to side. His cock twitches from the attention, now being covered with his own lube. Purring growing louder he begins to stroke a little slower, hoping to draw this out for an intense climax out of the smaller man. He feels the hand in his hair pull him closer, so he sucks harder, using his tongue to play with both piercing and nipple until he feels it's time the other gets the same treatment. Troist starts rocking his hips again, until he feels a hand glide down his side to rest on his hip, firmly holding him in place. He instead tries wrapping his legs around those of the alien, only to find he can't make him budge. He lets out a soft whine, eager for more, but finds that leads to the hand pulling away from his cock and instead moving to stroke along his inner thigh. This is met with protest, a louder whine escaping his lips. Cael slowly trails kisses down his body, soft pecks over his abs and following the happy trail down to jewels. He stops short of touching the man's now fully erect dick, breath grazing over the head with every exhale. 

Troist breathes out another pathetic whine, hearing more of that incomprehensible speech again. Whatever Cael is saying he's making it very breathy, the minute currents causing his erection to twitch. He chokes on a mean, trying to press his hips forward to no avail as that tongue is once again flicking over him with a feather light touch. It grazes over his glans, wraps around it, then retracts, the attention now moving to his thighs. He finds he can't even try to redirect the alien's head, the muscles of the large man proving to be stronger than they look all over. Finding himself giving in to the denial, he spreads his legs as far as he can, pulling his hands back to prop himself up as he leans back. Cael is leaving hickies on the human's inner thigh now, just as gently as he had on his neck. He starts down by the knee and trails them up to a hair's width away from the family jewels, drinking up the sounds he's pulling from the smaller man with every mark before turning and giving the same attention to the other leg. Once again he gets right up next to, but not quite on, the man's cock, and after running his tongue over the bruises a few times he moves to tease his balls with the same, extra light flicking. Hand still on the lanky man's hip, he uses his forearm and other hand to keep his legs spread and steady. He's shaven down here, the only hair being that which runs from his navel down to the base of his dick. Cael pulls back to admire the mate he's scouted out: a tall, toned individual with rusty red hair, fair skin littered with freckles all over. He's trembling ever so slightly, panting and begging for him to suck him off. The alien gives a small giggle before kissing the large manhood before him right on the tip. Troist releases a loud moan as soft lips slowly wrap around him, followed by that forked prehensile tongue. The tongue darts in and out of his opening, filling it just enough before pulling out again. He's cursing, repeating Cael's name, and pleading for more. The alien creeps down, engulfing all 9 inches with ease. His tongue trails along the underside, poking up to tug on each bar piercing as he goes down. He stays for a moment, using his tongue to get the man even more worked up. As he pulls back up just as slowly he pokes around and plays with the foreskin, causing the smaller man to gasp and choke on the word 'fuck.' This action of slow sucking and lingering is repeated until he tastes precum, salty with a hint of sweetness. Cael pulls back, letting the human's dick escape his mouth with a pop. 

"W-wait I'm--" Troist is cut off by the alien standing up, positioning his cock so the slitted head lines up with his own. He watches curiously, trying to catch his breath, until the large man thrusts forward, his enormous, hollow penis engulfing him perfectly. A moan escapes the large man while the lube creates a feeling of suction as he pulls back, eliciting the loudest cry from the human yet. He wraps an arm up around the alien's shoulders, pulling him down for more kissing as the hand on his hip moves to his ass, feeling him up. He rocks his hips in time with his partner, moaning into his mouth as that now familiar tongue is back to exploring in his. Cael's dick seems to clamp down, tugging on him every time he pulls back. This isn't what Troist expected that length to be for, but with how it feels he's far from complaining. As they moan into each other his thrusting starts to become more erratic, the alien now hardly moving as he does all the work. He feels his balls tense up, and tries to give a warning but is unable to get it out before he's releasing his load. They're both pressing as close to each other as they can get, Troist trying to push his cock in as far as he can while Cael's tightens around him, milking him for all he's worth. He gives a last few weak thrusts as he pumps his cum into the alien, his cream being shot out with enough force to make him visibly shake. It now dawns on him that he's just been involved with a breeding process he'll likely never know the results of, and that's a little unnerving but he's too tired to think about that now. He slumps down, relying on Cael to hold him up as they pull their hips apart. He once again finds himself being hoisted up, carried somewhere else in the dark house. He feels himself being set down somewhere soft. Figuring it's the couch, he falls asleep almost instantly, something else soft being pulled up to cover him. 

When Troist wakes the next day he's alone again, on the couch with a blanket thrown over him. He files all that had happened in the night as a wet dream, until he looks for the cum and instead finds his length coated in a wet, almost sticky substance.


	2. A Second Round

About two weeks later, at some ungodly hour in the morning again, that language of clicks can be heard outside once more. Troist, who has foregone sleeping for the night and still isn't sure if he believes that encounter happened, straightens up when he hears it, setting his pencil and book aside. He looks toward the door, that orange glow visible through the windows. Getting up to go have a look, he opens the door and finds himself face to face with that same alien, pointed teeth barely peeking out from the smile across his lips. Okay, so, that last meeting definitely happened. Does he want more? He stammers out a "Hello," Cael seeming to be looking him over again.

"Do ye… want to do it again?" he asks, eyes trailing down to where that wonderful cock lies. The large man nods, but says something else he doesn't understand, dipping a claw into the band of his boxers and lightly tugging. Troist moves to let the alien inside, and as he's closing the door finds himself pinned against it from behind. Cael licks along his neck, large hands trailing over his arms and body, feeling every dip and curve. He gropes his chest, slipping a hand under the man's boxers to do the same to his ass. He's less gentle than before, seeming more eager to get to it rather than draw it out like last time. The alien pulls down the underwear on the human, which is kicked away to somewhere in the darkness. Grinding his sheath against the man's ass, his dick begins to rise from it, already dripping. Troist leans into it, pushing himself against the length, warm liquid hitting his back. There's kisses and nuzzling at his neck, then his shoulders, then an unexpected bite. It isn't deep, but it does draw blood and elicit a moan. The droplets of red are lapped up and kissed, and as they are Troist suggests between breaths that they move to the couch. In response one hand goes under his arm and the other behind his knees, lifting him to carry him over to the soft cushions. Once he's set back down he tries to face the large man, but is turned right back over, propped up such that his ass is in the air. One hand moves to stroke him as the other spreads his cheeks, thumb dipping down to massage his hole. Cael purrs, pleased with how easily this mate bends to his wishes. He crouches down and flicks his tongue over the opening, listening to the human grow louder the harder he licks. He kisses and sucks on the rim before poking his tongue in, teasing the man with fleeting prods. He goes deeper each time, getting riled up by the smaller man's moaning. Even with a decent amount of spit on his hole now, Cael still gathers some of his lube on his finger before sliding it in, feeling around for that sweet spot he knows is in there. Still stroking the human's cock, he finds it after some thrusting of his finger, the confirmation of such being the loud "fuck" choked out for him. He angles to hit that spot every time he pushes in, a pleased purr reverberating in his chest as the twunk beneath him starts to drip pre. Stopping stroking for a moment to fondle his balls, he tries pressing and massaging that sensitive spot, an encouraging array of sounds falling from the human's mouth. Troist has grabbed onto a pillow, holding it with a white knuckle grip as his prostate is abused. He doesn't bother trying to muffle himself, getting unashamedly loud for the large man. Figuring the fingering will stop once he's lubed up he begs for more, for release. He's rocking into it, pushing himself down into the groping and up against that thick, clawed finger. A second finger is slid in, scissoring with the first to open him up, presumably for that fat cock. His sweet spot is still toyed with, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He cries out, balls tensing up as he cums with force onto the cushions beneath him. 

As his legs are shaking the fingers are pulled out, rustling behind him indicating movement. Cael lines himself up with Troist's entrance, the slick head of his dick rubbing over it while he reaches a hand around to go back to stroking him. Once everything is nice and slick he starts pushing in, just the head at first, watching the obscene faces his new mate is making. Before he can push further the human is pressing back on him, taking his length inch by inch. He goes slow, as slow as the smaller man will allow, sliding in until he's down to his knots, the soft form of his cock easily snaking around the bends. Thrusting gently, pulling back as far as his legs allow before pushing back down to the top of his first knot, he moans, drowned out by the man beneath him. Troist rocks with the movement, feeling satisfyingly full, the small rubbery spines along the top of the alien's dick reaching into places he didn't know he could feel. Even with the give it has it feels thicker than the majority of the men he's ridden. He presses harder when coming back down on it, wanting to know what those knots would feel like inside of him. The large man seems reluctant to put them in, but he speeds up, going a little harder now. The twunk begs for him to finish inside, precum dripping from his own dick again, unaware of what he's truly asking for. Cael hammers into him, his large balls, which unbeknownst to the human are actually an egg sac, slapping against his thighs. He growls, instinct beginning to drive him more than his thoughts. He needs to lay his eggs and he needs to do it now. Troist takes it all in bliss, screaming out Cael's name when he feels a final, powerful thrust sends those knots in. He's so close, needs only a little more to climax again, and he can feel the cock throbbing inside him. What sends him over the edge is something being pushed inside of him, stretching him out even further and coming to rest under his stomach. Hardly able to think about what it is while crying out and adding to the mess he needs to clean up, it isn't until the third one that he begins to realize what's going on. These are eggs. He's going to be used as a host. A fourth is pushed in. He won't admit it, but this is a bit of a turn on for him, though he never thought it would end up being more than a fantasy. A fifth. The human moans quietly now, feeling each ridged, soft, leathery shell pile into him. He isn't being stroked anymore, both large hands holding him in place now. Seven. How many are there? Why does it feel like they're falling into a pouch? Perhaps it's some weird alien technology? Nine. By the end of it, when Cael's dick starts to soften and retract, he's counted twelve. 

Looking down he can see a slight bulge to his gut. It isn't too noticeable, maybe he can keep this hidden. The alien lets go of his hips and he falls into his own mess, the energy he's exerted now catching up to him. The large man gets up and turn to walk away, flicking the lights off as he goes, but as Troist drifts off he hears a purr and feel a hand slipped around, right over where that clutch is.


End file.
